


Broken

by starfleetblues



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim smiled. “You’re the best, Bones.”</p><p>“I’m the only one who’ll take care of you,” Leonard grumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of request fill for shiptoomuch, who begged me for more injured!Jim after my Thanksgiving ficlet for her.  
> As always, I own no part of the Star Trek Universe, including these characters.

It was no secret that Jim Kirk was injury prone. After all, he was a genius, and the way he’d wander around the Iowa State campus with his head in a book led to some pretty unusual injuries.

Like the concussion he got from walking into a tree. Or the sprained wrist he got from trying to carry a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Or the black eye from dropping a book on his face. So when Leonard McCoy found himself again looking at an injured Jim Kirk on a stretcher, he just sighed and asked the blond what happened this time.

“I think I broke my leg,” Jim mumbled. “I was walking down the stairs and I tripped and fell and I couldn’t stand up.”

Leonard clipped Jim’s chart to the end of the bed and started wheeling him to radiology. “C’mon, kid, I’ll get you x-rayed and then I’ll take you home again.”

Jim smiled. “You’re the best, Bones.”

“I’m the only one who’ll take care of you,” Leonard grumbled.

 

“Alright, now just go down slowly.” Leonard eased Jim down onto the couch in Jim’s dorm and took the crutches from him. “Does it hurt? I can get you some meds if you’re in pain.”

Jim shook his head. “Not anymore, no. Thanks for bringing me home. Again.”

Leonard smiled. “Call me if you need anything, kid. I’ll come back tomorrow night to make sure you’re okay.”

 

When Leonard returned the next night, he found Jim again on the couch, his leg propped up by a plastic chair, books scattered across the floor and couch, one even balanced on Jim’s cast. “Bones! You’re here. You should do me a favor and quiz me. I’ve got a quantum mechanics test in the morning.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Which book- or books?”

Jim pointed to the one on his cast and passed Leonard one sitting next to him, and Leonard realized then that he would be the only resident who was best friends with a physics major. It was going to be a long night.

He opened the book to Jim’s marked page and began to read off the review questions, nodding as Jim got the conceptual ones right. He stopped at the bottom of the page, where a sticky note was obscuring the last question, Jim’s neat handwriting on it. “Will you go out with me?” He read a few times in his head before looking up at Jim and breathing three words.

“Yes, you idiot.”

 

So Leonard found himself holding the door open for Jim as his date awkwardly crutched into the restaurant and asked for a table for two. He smiled as Jim recanted tales of his youth and he shared his own tales from when he was younger, and it was the most fun he’d had in a long time. He took Jim back to the dorms, as he always did, and it was there that Jim balanced on one leg and dropped his crutches as he reached up to kiss Leonard, and Leonard wondered why he hadn’t done this as soon as he had met the blond because it felt so right.

That was how Leonard found himself gently steering Jim away from nearby trees or holding his boyfriend’s coffee as they walked while Jim read. That was how Leonard prevented Jim from burning his hand when he was making macaroni with a book in his hand, and plucked the book away anytime they were within 50 yards of a staircase. That was how Leonard found himself making Jim breakfast in the mornings where he wasn’t at the hospital and how he found himself curled next to Jim more nights than not.

That was how Leonard found himself down on one knee three years later, when Jim had broken his leg again, asking the idiot to marry him, if only to keep Jim intact until 30.

**Author's Note:**

> So Bones is a resident at the ISU hospital here (just go with it) and Jim is a sophomore in college and yeah. I never found time to weave this in.


End file.
